


Are You Chickening Out?

by DefinitelyNotNina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, One Shot, Summer is a bundle of love as per usual, it's mostly platonic in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotNina/pseuds/DefinitelyNotNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jojen are two friends who pride themselves on their extensive knowledge of horror movies. And neither of them has ever chickened out before. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Chickening Out?

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna watch?"

"I'm out of ideas, which is why I asked you. Come on, just yell out categories."

"Uhh... zombies?"

"Nah."

"Serial killers?"

"Nope."

"Weird urban legends?"

"Not feelin' it."

"Possessed children?"

"Pass."

"Possessed houses?"

"Pass."

"Possessed dolls?"

"Hard pass."

"Possessed misclaneous objects?"

"Okay, how about we just rule out everything to do with possession right now."

"Well, fine. What about Children of the Corn?"

"I'm not in the mood for something involving sex on a table in front of a cult of kindergardeners. "

"Oooh, what about the movie with a girl who has teeth in her vagina?"

"Come again?"

"Teeth. In her vagina."

"Oh my god, no."

"Why not?"

"Because that's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard, that's why. What about Sharknado?"

"Did you seriously just dismiss vag-teeth because it's stupid, and then immediately suggest Sharknado?"

"Whatever. Killjoy."

"Killjoy is my middle name."

"Is it now? I for one don't think that 'Brandon Killjoy Stark' has a nice ring to it."

"Like you're one to talk, Jojen Stanley Reed."

"Oh no, we are not doing this again."

"Ssstan-leeeyyy," Bran drawled, savoring every letter, "My name is Jojen Reed," he said in an exaggerated imitaiton of his best friend, "Jojen _Stanley_ Reed." 

Jojen flopped over and groaned. "Listen Bran, Stanley was my mom's best friend from college, and she thought it might be a nice gesture for him-"

"Shut up, Stan. Pass the popcorn."

"Pick a movie already, or else all the popcorn is going to Summer." Across the living room, Summer's ears perked up at the sound of the word 'popcorn' mixed with his name.

Bran's face broke into a huge grin, "Oh, hey! You know what we haven't watched yet?"

"What?"

"Human Centipede! Robb and Theon didn't sleep for days after that one."

Jojen looked extremely unimpressed. "Isn't that the one where they shit in each other's mouths?"

Bran scoffed, "Yeah, well, I once witnessed you eat an entire meal while watching The Excorsist. You'll be fine."

"The Excorsist isn't even that gross. At least in that movie, the amount of instances of people shitting in each other's mouths is zero."

"Are you chickening out?"

"Never!"

"That's the spirit, Stanley!" Bran chirped happily, "Will you please pass the popcorn now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow," Bran declared, his voice hardly audiable over the screams of the characters having their knee ligaments severed, "Who even has the mental capacity to come up with this stuff? I just really hope whoever they are, they don't live close by. Right, Jojen?" He turned around. "Jojen?" 

From the moment the two boys met, a few facts were always clear to Bran. One, Jojen had the most embarassing middle name for miles around. And two, Jojen Stanley Reed was not afraid of anything. Hence Bran's shock when he saw his friend, clenched up and shivering, made even paler by the blue light coming off the screen.

"...Bran?" Jojen asked in a small voice, his eyes finally refocusing on his friend.

"Yeah?"

"...Can I sit with you?"

"It's okay, Jojen. Get over here." He held his arm out, wrapping it protectively around the other boy, who hesitantly nestled his head on Bran's shoulder.

"Summer!" Bran called at his sleeping husky, "Summer, wake up, your services are required here."

Summer bounced over and lay across the pair of them, licking all over their faces, and wagging his tail rather violently as Jojen giggled.

"You know what, this movie is dumb. We're watching something else."

"Ghostbusters?"

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> so this was mainly prompted by the bit in the season 3 finale when Jojen says "I always quite liked the horrible stories" so that got me thinkin'
> 
> and yeah, i know Human Centipede isn't even that scary, but that movie Fucked Me Up, so i don't give a damn about how the rest of you have nerves of steel or whatever. Hope you liked it!
> 
> my tumblr is @lady-reed if you'd like to send in some prompts or just chat :)


End file.
